Hybrid Theory
by Peorth Rune
Summary: My first serious Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic. it is songified by Three songs (well Two.) from the Linkin Park Hybrid Theory CD. no there is no humor at all in this one and it involves Bakura and Y. Bakura. and it deals with the way Y. Bakura is.
1. Runaway

Hybrid Theory  
  
Part 1  
  
1 Runaway  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
(I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters or any of Linkin Park's lyrics."  
  
Bakura sat huddled in his soul room. He was locked in yet again after a particularly bad 'lesson'. Not that it was a lesson. He rubbed his head.  
  
~Graffiti Decorations~  
  
1.1 ~Under a Sky of Dust~  
  
Bakura closed his tearing eyes. He felt sub human, not worth anything. The only thing that kept him from giving up was Yugi Mutah's kind word, "no, nothing is worthless and don't say your worthless because if I believed that I wouldn't be talking to you now…that and Yami wouldn't let me…he thinks I'm frail."  
  
But I'm not as strong as you Yugi, Bakura thought. I'm weak I must be, Yami me said so…but he was a grave robber wasn't he. How do I know he isn't lying?  
  
1.2 ~A Constant Wave of Tension~  
  
~On Top of Broken Trust~  
  
Yami Yugi told me to believe in myself, Bakura thought lying down on his bed, but Yami doesn't seem to want me to stand up for my self or does he? He claims violence is what got him success and is the only way…but I don't think so. Look at Yugi.  
  
1.3 ~The Lessons that You Taught Me~  
  
~I Learned were Never True~  
  
He tensed his arms only to release quickly due to his left dislocated shoulder. Oh god, will some one help me?  
  
~Now I Find Myself in Question~  
  
Joey, Tristen, and Tea don't trust me, because of him, Bakura thought.  
  
1.4 ~They Point the Finger at Me Again~  
  
They think I took their souls. They don't say it but it's noticeable in their actions.  
  
1.5 ~Guilty By Association~  
  
1.6 ~You Point the Finger at Me Again~  
  
Bakura closed his eyes. It wasn't fair to him. He almost wished he could convince them. But no matter what I do they won't believe me. I just want to hide when they look at me that way, Arg! The thought as hot tears rolled down his dirty cheeks.  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~Never Say Goodbye~  
  
~I Wanna Know the Truth~  
  
~Instead of Wondering Why~  
  
~I Wanna Know the Answers~  
  
~No More Lies~  
  
1.7 ~I Wanna Shut the Door~  
  
1.8 ~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
And it all comes back to him. The way he abuses people the way he talks, the way he hurts people like me! He wiped one of the tears away and winched in pain, I must have a cut on my face, when he looked at his finger it was colored red with blood, this is his fault.  
  
~Paper Bags and Angry Voices~  
  
1.8.1 ~Under a Sky of Dust~  
  
Bakura sat up winching as every inch of his teenage body hurt, I need to do something.  
  
1.9 ~Another Wave of Tension~  
  
1.10 ~Has More than Filled Me Up~  
  
Oh, like I did anything before that first time when Yami me tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi. I just watched, I threatened him but still watched. And I paid for it when he came back! More tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
~All My Talk of Taking Action~  
  
~These Words Were Never True~  
  
But I'll never live my own life if this keeps up. I might not even live.  
  
~Now I Find My Self In Question~  
  
This is why the others don't trust me.  
  
~They Point the Finger at Me Again~  
  
Because I won't take control, more tears feel but, his eyes were narrowed.  
  
~Guilty By Association~  
  
~You Point the Finger at Me Again~  
  
Bakura careful as he could, popped his shoulder back in place.  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~Never Say Good Bye~  
  
~I Wanna Know the Truth~  
  
~Instead of Wondering Why~  
  
~I Wanna Know the Answers~  
  
~No More Lies~  
  
~I Wanna Shut the Door~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
He carefully sopped the bleeding on his cheek.  
  
~I'm Gonna Runaway and Never Say Good Bye!  
  
Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway~  
  
to cushion his He went to go find something bruised ribs.  
  
~I'm Gonna Runaway and Never Wonder Why!  
  
Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway~  
  
He prepared himself to fight something he never thought he would do.  
  
~I'm Gonna Runaway and Open Up My Mind!  
  
Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway~  
  
Steady, breath, Bakura thought.  
  
~Mind!~  
  
~Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway~  
  
Stay calm Bakura, he thought to himself.  
  
~Mind!~  
  
~Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway~  
  
The doorknob to his should room turned. Bakura held his breath.  
  
~Miiinnnnnndddddd!!!!!!!~  
  
Give me the courage!  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~Never Say Good Bye~  
  
~I Wanna Know the Truth~  
  
~Instead of Wondering Why~  
  
~I Wanna Know the Answers `  
  
~No More Lies~  
  
~I Wanna Shut the Door~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
"So, what did you get from the last lesson baka?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"I go...got something," Bakura said nervously.  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
"What?" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
"Uh…"  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
"I…"  
  
~I Wanna Runaway~  
  
~And Open Up My Mind~  
  
"I will no longer be your Punching Bag."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Peorth: a cliffhanger what will happen read about it in the next installment Points of Authority. I actually write this type of story more than Humor. If you don't like it tell. me if you do tell me. either way tell me. And don't get mad if I don't respond see I'm going to try something because either A my computer isn't reading it or B it hasn't caught up yet to the system. 


	2. Points of Authority

Hybrid Theory:  
  
Points of Authority  
  
1 By Peorth Rune  
  
(I don't own any one or thing I didn't make up…so in other words every thing but the plot.)  
  
"What did you say?" Yami Bakura asked stunned at the audacity of the normal meek Bakura.  
  
"I will no longer be your punching bag!" Bakura looking scared yelled again.  
  
In seconds Y. Bakura was in Bakura's face, "you obviously didn't learn your lesson," he snarled.  
  
"What lesson? Oh you beating me into a bloody pulp?" Bakura asked fearfully.  
  
~Forfeit the Game~  
  
1.1 ~Before Somebody Takes You Out of the Frame  
  
Yami Bakura punched Bakura in the face, "that lesson."  
  
Through a tear and blood streaked face and the hand of the smaller Bakura fear shown bright, "that's why no one respects you."  
  
~Puts Your Name to Shame~  
  
~Cover Up Your Face You can't Run the Race  
  
~The Pace is too Fast  
  
~You Just won't Last  
  
"Your in for it you little twerp. You won't know what hit you," the former grave robber barked at the younger boy.  
  
"You enjoy this don't you?"  
  
Yami Bakura frowned, "what do you mean?"  
  
~You Love the Way I Look at You  
  
~While Taking Pleasure in the Awful Things ~You Put Me Through  
  
  
  
"You love to feel power," Bakura who was shaking with fear and pain explained.  
  
"No…I'm…I'm helping you…I enjoy helping you," Yami Bakura's eyes were wide.  
  
~You Take Away When I Give in  
  
~My Life  
  
~My Pride is Broken  
  
  
  
"…And beating me senseless is supposed to help me?!"  
  
The sinister looking yami growled and kicked the lighter half, "it's how I learned!"  
  
Bakura whimpered eyes shut, "well did you ever think you learned wrong?"  
  
"NO!" and again Yami Bakura struck the boy again.  
  
~You Like to Think You're Never Wrong  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
~You Like to Act Like Your Someone  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
~You Want Someone to Hurt Like You  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
~You Want to Share What You've Been ~Through  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
  
  
Bakura looked up at his older darker self, "I…won't…do this any…more."  
  
"What are you gonna do? Bleed all over me?" He asked.  
  
"Something…" Bakura said weakly.  
  
~You Love the Things I say I'll Do  
  
~The way I hurt My Self Again Just to Get  
  
~Back at You  
  
Yami Bakura grabbed Bakura's blood stained hair, "you can't do nothing!"  
  
"Your…"  
  
"Right!"  
  
~You Take Away When I Give in  
  
~My Life  
  
~My Pride is Broken  
  
"…Wrong," Bakura choked.  
  
Yami Bakura growled and threw the boy hard against the wall.  
  
~You Like to Think You're Never Wrong  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
~You Like to Act Like Your Someone  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
~You Want Someone to Hurt Like You  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
~You Want to Share What You've Been ~through  
  
~You Live What You Learn  
  
Bakura looked at his Yami, "why are you doing this?" He asked words barely audible.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted, "I told you I'm teaching you the same way I was taught."  
  
"Oh I get it some one did the same to you," he said heavy lidded and soft with a slight tone of pity in his voice.  
  
~Forfeit the Game  
  
~Before Somebody Takes You Out of the  
  
~Frame  
  
"Yes," he said scoffing up slightly, "my father."  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, "that wasn't right of him that's not how you learn."  
  
"It's the only way I know how…"  
  
Bakura smiled but did not open his eyes, "you could talk…"  
  
~Puts Your Name to Shame  
  
~Cover Up Your Face  
  
~You Can't Run the Race  
  
"I guess I'm sorry…" Yami Bakura said more shakily then he had ever been in his life.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for…"  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened in surprise and softened some, "I will try."  
  
~The Pace is too Fast  
  
~You Just won't Last  
  
******************************************************  
  
Peorth: Poor Yami Bakura  
  
Y. Bakura: Shut up!!!! 


	3. Cure for the Itch

Hybrid Theory Part 3  
  
1 Cure for the Itch  
  
1.1 By Peorth Rune  
  
(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura kept the act that they didn't like each other in front of those that knew them. And Yami Bakura started to tone down with the violence towards Bakura. It was tuff for him but slowly he stopped with Bakura's soft encouragement.  
  
The only of Bakura's friends that either light or the dark suspected knew, Yugi, who seemed to be perceptive at these things.  
  
Most important was Yami Bakura starting to lest go of his abusive past…well when it came up till his beating. He still cusses uncontrollably and has a habit of nicking stuff (stealing for those who are not familiar with the expression.)  
  
FINI  
  
***************************************  
  
Peorth: My first serious fic in this site for Yugi bows a pie hit's in face as she looks up wipes pie out of eyes to see a cross Yami glaring at her  
  
Yami: I'm not in it!  
  
Peorth: sighs Look Yami first you wasted a perfectly good pie, second this is a set up for Clean Slate.  
  
Yugi: gasps you'll ruin it!!!!  
  
Peorth: ignores short Yugi Clean slate is my newest Fan Fic  
  
Yami: I agree with Yugi shut you trap or this pie gets it  
  
Peorth: Glaring at Yami No I am not giving any thing away OHH I told them the name!  
  
Yami: dead pan  
  
Yugi: Grabs pie out of Yami's hands chucks it at Peorth and hightails it out of room  
  
Yami: Follows Yugi  
  
Peorth: Oh wait till the next Yami Discovers storming to her pad and pen 


End file.
